


A secret admirer

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [110]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Jealous John, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Oblivious Sherlock, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A nice gift is sent to 221b





	A secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaredGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/gifts).



> For all the kudos! Thanks you, that was sweet :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John and Sherlock were reading by the fireside, when something strange arrived from a delivery man.

“What is it?” Sherlock grumbles, his eyes not leaving his book…

“That’s weird, it’s… flowers.” John was holding a big expensive looking, tasteful bouquet. Romantic yet clearly masculine.

Sarcastically, Sherlock deduces “Your last conquest wants to step up her game!”  _What’s her name… I didn’t know he started to date again?_

“You know perfectly well that I haven't dated anyone for months…” John protests, opening the card. “Oh….” He closes the card, looking dismayed.

“What?” The detective was watching his friend with attention.

“It’s… for you.” John slowly extends his hand so Sherlock could read.

“Is it a client? A check is better… Oh….  _'Sherlock, I hope to see you again soon. Bises. Christian'_ That’s weird.” Sherlock quickly dismissed the bouquet as a joke or an error.

“Hum… Who’s that? And… Bises?” John demands casually.

“It’s French for kisses… I think I know a Christian... But…”  _But maybe it’s something nefarious from an enemy!_   “DON’T TOUCH IT!” He runs to the kitchen to fetch a big police grade plastic bag. “I’m going to Bart's right away! Have to check it for poison!”

John was left alone in the middle of the living room, resentful towards an unknown French man who sent his friend  _fucking_  ‘bises’!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mycroft of course! He wants to speed up things a little bit with jealousy :-)
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
